


This is what it feels like

by justusingwords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justusingwords/pseuds/justusingwords
Summary: A to Z with Clarke and Lexa. 200 words per letter. Angst, humour, romance, feels – it’ll have them all.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	This is what it feels like

**Author's Note:**

> These are all random snippets, none of them are connected to each other. Won’t go heavy on the angst considering my last piece was all about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from The 100. I’m just really into writing. Watch out for Aussie slang or terms. All mistakes are my own.

** Adoration **

**September 5, 2020**

R Smith (@smithchips578) 9.27pm

Um @justlexawoods slayed in that power suit. I think it was a great panel but I honestly can’t even remember my name?

Aaron T Joseph (@imatrex) 9.45pm

my girl wont shut up about @justlexawoods and now I understand why. I binged the first 3 seasons in less than a week. someone tell me season 4 has been greenlit. asking for a friend. maybe but not really. help.

Becs (@yestounicorns) 9.49pm

@justlexawoods and @itsclarkegryffindor are the ultimate power couple. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.

Tristian Tran (@TTran72301) 9.51pm

@yestounicorns @justlexawoods @itsclarkegryffindor Queens!! Everyone else, take notes.

Jennifer Quinn (@JenQuinn) 10.34pm

I need to find someone who will look at me like @itsclarkegryffindor looks at @justlexawoods

**September 7, 2020**

Clarke G (@itsclarkegryffindor) 3.19pm

Do you know what’s cute? When @justlexawoods glares at me with the ferocity of a puppy because I stole her favourite hoodie. She’s been stewing for 15 minutes and I haven’t even told her what I’m wearing underneath.

Lexa Woods (@justlexawoods) 3.24pm

@itsclarkegryffindor You’re a Slytherin through and through, but I still love you. We’re also sitting on the same couch, please put your phone down and come over here.

** Beginning **

Jake Griffin knew she would be a handful as soon as he laid eyes on her, and he loved her for it because she would become his world. Those loud cries and that strong chin spoke volumes even before Clarke Griffin could utter her first words.

And oh, what they said about the terrible twos were completely true, because suddenly it was _no, daddy, I said no!_ all the time.

But one day, the Woods begged to drop their youngest at his place while they attended a family emergency the next town over. Jake took her in with welcome arms and watched little Alexandria pull a well-loved stuffed raccoon from her bag and quietly sit on the floor with it.

Clarke came barrelling out of her room moments later and stopped short at the stranger in her house. Being brave and curious, she approached the girl and dropped down next to her with some space in between. The silence was as deafening as it was peaceful to Jake’s ears, so he sat on the couch by the corner and let them be.

After minutes of staring and fidgeting, Clarke finally took the first step.

“Can I play with him too?”

** Crumble **

Lexa stood underneath the doorway of her room with bloodshot eyes. All the words she wanted to say were stuck in the back of her throat somewhere, refusing to fall from her lips. But if she was being honest, it probably didn’t matter that she couldn’t get them out because there was no turning back from this.

The decision was made, and it felt pretty goddamn final.

And the only thing left to do was watch Clarke rip her favourite jacket from the wooden hanger, collect a handful of books and then pick up her perfume. She threw them into her overnight bag and brushed past her, leaving everything else where it was, including Lexa’s heart.

With her fists clenched tightly, she didn’t stop squeezing until she knew little crescents were imprinted into her palm. It was the only way to control her need to reach for Clarke and pull her back into her arms. But she couldn’t bring herself to, not when she knew that wasn’t where the woman wanted to be anymore.

Lexa took a deep breath and settled for a goodbye,

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I know.”

She heard the door click shut and swallowed on nothing.

** Dawn **

The blonde usually slept in until her body decided it was time to face the world or when her girlfriend would come in to get her one way or another. But this morning, her eyes had fluttered open and the first thing she noticed was the light breathing behind her.

Lexa still being in bed when she woke up didn’t happen too often, and she had learnt to keep those moments close to her heart. When she turned over, she was met with Lexa’s insanely messy brown tresses and the sheets pooled just at her navel.

And it was a gorgeous sight.

She shuffled closer still and danced her fingertips across a strong jaw, over a pebbled nipple and then down the abdomen on display. It was kind of hypnotising, how perfect every little part of Lexa was and how it warmed her entire being.

Clarke eventually leaned in to press a chaste kiss against the corner of Lexa’s lips and then tucked her face against the offered shoulder that was calling her name. Just before sleep took her again, she remembered throwing a leg over her girlfriend’s hip because she wanted to, and felt long fingers pull her closer.

** Eager **

Their friends were the first to call them out on it during dinner because she couldn’t reign in her ‘fuck me’ eyes she was throwing across the table. Lexa was in no way immune to it, and Murphy had loudly snarked something about energiser bunnies that had everyone else rolling their eyes. So she quietly simmered in her seat and only lost control once by running her foot up Lexa’s leg. Her first attempt at footsies was grossly miscalculated though, and she had watched Lincoln knock over his glass of wine in shock.

As soon as the bill was paid and their group had dispersed, she was the first to reach out for a filthy kiss, but Lexa was the first to sneak under her bra. The 10 minute walk back to their apartment only took 6, and she hadn’t stopped finding some way of playing with the older woman’s strong fingers the entire time.

Once they made it into the hallway of their floor, Clarke pulled the brunette flush against her so that her own back was pressed to the wall. Her jeans were already unbuttoned, and she pushed three of Lexa’s fingers into herself with a loud moan.

** Fluke **

Lexa whirled around with a fresh cup of coffee, ready to leave the tiny café to start her day and collided into someone instead, sending her drink all over a nice-looking jacket. Without a second thought, Lexa reached for a stack of napkins by the counter. She stuffed some into the stranger’s hand, and took it upon herself to dab at the ugly stains, mostly to make herself feel less guilty.

“Look, I’m sorry. I barely function until I’ve had my coffee but it’s all over you now.” she muttered her way through an apology.

“I’m also assuming that’s why you’re going to town on my tits at 7am?”

Lexa’s ears turned bright red as she snatched her hands back and looked up into sparkling blue orbs.

“I am so s-”

“Pretty sure you’re more embarrassed than I am right now, so I’d say we’re even.” The blonde smirked.

Lexa all but threw her business card at the woman and promised to pay for the dry cleaning as she hightailed it out of there.

As she rounded the corner, her phone beeped.

_That was my favourite jacket, but you’re lucky I like you a latte. You can buy me dinner instead._

** Gentle **

The sensation of fingers carding through her tangled locks was soothing and made her feel light, kind of like she was floating. Sometimes Clarke would tuck stubborn strands of hair behind her ear when they refused to stay in place and twirled the ends of her braid because she was bored. It was cute and her favourite during a bad day. And she especially loved it when the woman would grip and pull at her dark waves to get her where she wanted.

Lexa enjoyed every single moment and it made her heart full. It perhaps had to do with Clarke’s soft smiles that framed her pretty lips and the kindness that was always in her eyes, even when she was frustrated. And that voice, it was one thing in the bedroom but even when she was reading their grocery list, it did things to her.

Lexa also didn’t have any doubts that it was all because she was very much in love with Clarke Griffin and everything that came with her. That was probably, most likely (obviously) why she was waxing poetic about her while Clarke continued to gently comb her hair with a knowing look on her face.

** Hollow **

She looked happy.

The smile on her face was small, just a tiny curl of the lips, but it was honest. And it was something Clarke hadn’t seen in a really long time. If that wasn’t counting the framed photo she kept at the bottom of an empty drawer she had brushed her thumb over just last night.

The woman sitting opposite Lexa was stunning, and seemed to hang onto every word with the most smitten expression on her face. She also noticed that they seemed comfortable with each other, if the way they tangled their fingers together was any indication.

It was almost enough to make Clarke turn away, but she couldn’t.

Because she missed the person who was her entire world for four sweet years, the one who gave her some of the best memories in her life that she couldn’t let go of. The ring still sitting on her finger burned like nothing else ever had.

Clarke felt her chin tremble moments before tears rolled down the side of her face and dripped off her jaw. She didn’t wipe them away as she reached for her phone to tell Octavia she couldn’t make it to dinner anymore.

** Irresistible **

Clarke wasn’t bragging, she had just been on her fair share of first dates that ended great, awkward, down the drain and sometimes straight to the bedroom. The point was, she generally had a feel for how they would go 20 minutes in, and she was rarely wrong.

People were surprisingly easy to read. Mostly.

Lexa, on the other hand, was a bit of an enigma. She was quiet, the perfect gentlewoman but also aloof and kind of intense. There were times during dinner when Clarke wasn’t sure if the woman wanted to stab her hand with a fork or bend her over the table and flip her dress up. It was perplexing, yet it still made her inner thighs sticky wet.

Before she unlocked her front door and called it a night, Clarke spun back around to Lexa.

“Do you want to come in for some wine?”

The brunette paused in surprise, which made Clarke chuckle.

“Was this not a part of your plan for tonight?”

“I didn’t have any plans. I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me again after this.”

“So you weren’t actually giving me bedroom eyes throughout dinner?”

“These are my normal eyes.”

_Oh boy._

** Joyride **

The car rolled to a stop by the sidewalk and Clarke ducked her head out,

“Need a ride, sweetheart?” she smirked.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the ridiculous sunhat flopping in every which direction and those fucking sunnies that framed her face just right. It was almost enough to forget that she had been standing on the sidewalk for the past 30 minutes, waiting.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, and that tall cup of coffee better be for me.”

“There’s a doughnut with your name on it too.”

The older of the two leaned down for a quick peck, then threw her bags into the back and made her way around to the passenger side. Once she was settled in, Clarke couldn’t resist pulling her in for a longer, deeper kiss that still made her toes curl.

A few hours later, Lexa was regretting not sliding into the driver’s seat instead as her girlfriend sang along to some famous pop song while potentially sending her to an early grave with the way she was swerving the car. Was she a little scared that this could be her last day on Earth? Yes. But was there anywhere else she’d rather be? No.

** Knowing **

Everyone watched as Clarke shrugged on the too-big hoodie slung over a chair, and then slip out after Lexa who volunteered to get more drinks from the corner store. Raven was the first to slam pause on the remote to stop the romantic comedy they were only half watching, and turned to the rest of the group.

“They’re definitely fucking.” She stated.

Octavia looked unimpressed,

“Tell me something I don’t know. They probably did the nasty underneath that blanket.”

“Well, they’re both hot, so…” Jasper shrugged with an annoying smirk.

“That has nothing to do with it, you stupid twat-”

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about Lexa and Clarke behind their backs.” Lincoln cut in calmly.

Monty quickly voiced his agreement while pulling the tub of popcorn away from Jasper’s reach for his earlier comment.

There was a moment of silence between them before they all spoke over the top of each other with wild theories and guesses.

“You’re all a bunch of idiots. They’ve clearly been doing more than fucking if their eyes are anything to go by.” Anya finally shut them down.

“We can hear you, assholes.” Clarke snapped as she swung the front door shut, beers in hand.

** Life **

“That’s weird.”

“No it’s not.”

“Babe, it sounds disgusting.”

“Lexa.”

“Clarke.”

“ _Lexa_.”

The brunette caved and glanced over to her wife who had pulled out the ultimate weapon: puppy eyes. See, she was a strong woman, but nothing in the world would stop her from giving in to Clarke’s every last wish when those were in play.

Not even when she was asking for mashed potatoes with caramel sauce at 3am.

Yuck.

“Ok, give me 30 minutes.”

Lexa slid out of bed, and made sure to bend down to peck Clarke on the mouth and then the nose, before heading to the kitchen. She picked out some potatoes and set to work while trying to figure out how she’d be plating this master dish.

Later, as she was adding a generous amount of butter to the mix, she felt a presence hovering behind her. Lexa smiled and turned to the blonde who looked tired, hungry, and beautiful.

“I made enough to feed four, just in case.” She teased.

“ _Your_ baby is the one who’s hungry, you can blame the little peanut for making you do this.”

She could only grin at those words and glance down at Clarke’s rounded belly.

** Messy **

They both stopped when a wine glass toppled over the ledge and shattered onto the floorboards. She let Clarke peer over her shoulder to survey the damage and felt her shrug at the mess. Most likely because she had better things to focus on, like the wet kisses she was pressing against her chest and the strong grip that was bruising her hips.

Lexa let out a low chuckle and made sure she could feel it right through the lace bra that covered absolutely nothing. When Clarke’s eyes were on her next, she curled her hands underneath strong thighs and lifted until the blonde was sitting on their dining table. With a quick sweep of her arm, their phones, the remaining wine glass and random items were knocked out of the way, and she pushed her down onto her back.

No encouragement was needed when she yanked Clarke’s jeans down and threw them over her shoulder before spreading her legs. She didn’t take the time to enjoy the sight or breathe her in like she usually did.

No, what she did was kneel on the floor and dive in with the kind of enthusiasm that was both dangerous and wonderful.

** Naturally **

Pocket, paper, breathe.

Pocket.

Paper.

 _Breathe_.

The ring was in her pocket, her sappy script was written down on paper (if she needed to read it one last time), she just needed to keep breathing to get through it. She had to focus on pushing down the nerves that crept around the edges of her chest, even when she knew without a doubt that Clarke would say yes.

They’d had enough discussions about their future for Lexa to be confident in what she was going to do, it was the execution of it that was making her knees buckle a little. But those thoughts went out the window when Clarke squeezed her hand and broke out into a bright grin.

“Are we going to the rain room?”

“You haven’t exactly been subtle with your hints, love.”

They shared quiet laughter and smiles as they finally stepped foot into the mostly dark room. Clarke pulled away from her hand and was immediately fascinated by the experience of standing right underneath the rain without getting wet.

Lexa watched her take it all in with wonder and felt everything else wash away as she dropped down to one knee with a reverent smile.

** Oblivious **

There were certain things in the world that she thought shouldn’t exist. For example, crocs (the shoes, not the animal), sweet potatoes, bad hair days, and arrogant co-workers who had everyone wrapped around their finger.

Yeah, Lexa Woods had a huge brain, a charming smile and legs for days, but she still didn’t understand why everyone was impressed with her. So what if she stayed behind to make sure shit got done and ran a tight ship, was it necessary for all the women in the office to fawn over her like she was a freaken Queen?

...As one could guess, Clarke was not a fan.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her paperwork right before the smell of cologne wafted into her nose and a cup of coffee was set on her desk.

“Good morning, Clarke. Would-”

“No.”

Lexa stood there for an extra moment, then gave a sharp nod.

“Maybe tomorrow then.”

Clarke stared hard at the closed door Lexa had retreated behind and turned to Monty who was stationed next to her. She pointed at the coffee, to the office, then gestured back at herself.

“Has she been trying to ask me out all this time?”

“Oh, Clarke.”

** Precious **

Clarke stepped into the room and was surprised when she saw Lexa sitting up in bed. Her eyes were a little hazy but she was obviously examining the IV in the back of her hand with distrust.

“Well colour me impressed, patients are usually knocked out for another hour or so before coming to.” Dr Palmer kindly joked.

“What am I here for?” Lexa rasped through chapped lips.

“Emergency appendectomy, nothing too exciting. You’re all stitched up and healthy, we’re just keeping you for a few days to monitor everything.”

“Who’s going to feed my cats while I’m here? I need to take Max to soccer practice and fix the stupid lamp that Clarke likes.”

The blonde couldn’t help the amused expression that spread across her face after hearing her girlfriend’s word vomit and turned to the doctor.

“Max is our only pet puppy. Please tell me she’s a little high.”

“She may feel disorientated for a short while, yes.” He chuckled.

“Perfect.”

As soon as the man walked out, Lexa turned to Clarke and opened fire.

“I don’t like the way you’re attacking me with your pretty eyes and fantastic rack, only Clarke can do that. Give her back.”

** Quiet **

She wasn’t used to the way every little sound seemed to echo in the small space and back into her face. Usually Clarke would be puttering around in the bedroom or wrapped up on the couch with a sketchbook splayed wide open. Sometimes, she’d be ransacking the kitchen for snacks or cursing over a stubbed toe. But these past few weeks were silent and lonely.

At least for Lexa it was.

It was kind of sad how she was sitting in her little one-bedroom apartment, frowning at her phone because she was blown off. She knew she didn’t have a right to feel that storm brewing inside her, she _knew_ that, but she couldn’t stop it.

She had agreed to keep it casual, and never had the courage to ask her to stay after they tore each other’s clothes off. So now, she had to deal with Clarke finding someone else to fill in the gaps that she couldn’t. With a sigh, Lexa finally turned off her phone and threw it onto the coffee table where she watched it slide across the surface briefly.

When there was nothing left to do, she flopped back onto the couch and closed her eyes.

** Real **

The whole world knew Alexandria Woods as the calculating, unshakable CEO of a Fortune 50 company that started in a shed like they all did. Her light makeup was always impeccable and her clothes, sharp, just like her jawline.

All in all, she was terrifying and beautiful.

The interns were fed story after story of how she made grown men cower, the insane lengths she would go to in the name of her company, and they were all true. Well, people sprinkled in what they wanted, and she let them. It always amused her to no end when the entire elevator would lapse into silence the moment she stepped foot in it. If it was humanly possible, she probably would’ve been able to smell the fear that rolled off each and every person in that tin box..

But it was only Clarke that saw her when she sat in the home office, pen flicking between her fingers as her anxiety shot through the roof. It was her wife that held her tightly and rubbed her back tenderly. It was the love of her life that smiled at her and their daughter as she blew raspberries into her naked tummy.

** Squabble **

“You’re a useless bisexual.” Raven deadpanned while looking the other girl right in the eyes.

“Ok, that’s hardly fair. You were the same until 2 weeks ago when Anya finally snapped and punched you in the mouth with her own mouth.”

“And the point is I now have a girlfriend and you don’t.”

“Well maybe that would change if you stopped breathing down my neck about Lexa for a hot second and let me do things my way.” Clarke snapped in annoyance.

“Babe, your way is to fuck her through the mattress and you’ve already done that. That girl needs you to say what you mean and mean what you say, otherwise it goes right over her pretty head.”

Clarke paused for a moment before shooting an accusatory glare at her best friend,

“Did you talk to Anya about this?”

“You know I wouldn’t do that to you.” the Latina actually sounded offended, but Clarke knew her too well for that.

“Yes you would, and yes you did.”

“Only because Anya was _really_ convincing. She also told me that Lexa’s a useless lesbian, so you two are the perfect match.”

“Fuck you, Reyes.”

“Anya does a great job at that.”

** Tuesday **

It was 6.37pm and Clarke had just rushed to the oven to pull out a charcoal chicken. No, not the type that had nicely charred skin and smelled heavenly, charcoal, as in a lump of coal.

It was burnt like it had made three roundtrips across hell.

Lexa could hear some pretty colourful language bouncing off the kitchen walls and shook her head with a smile. She closed the book she was pretending to pay attention to and reached for her phone, pulling up their usual pizza order for delivery.

With that all taken care of, she parked herself by the island and watched the other woman angrily mutter at the mess in the baking tray before tipping it all into the trash.

“Lex, I burnt the bird to a crisp because you told me I was terrible cook.”

The brunette stepped forward to curl her arms around her girlfriend’s body and squeezed gently.

“You burnt the bird because you were trying to seduce me.” She corrected.

“You make it sound like you weren’t getting anything out of it.” Clarke most definitely rolled her eyes even as she leaned back into Lexa.

“But I didn’t. Not yet.”

“Yeah, ok, jerk.”

** Unwind **

It was something she liked to do at least once a week to relax her body and let her mind shut down. She even went that extra mile with the flowers, candles and luxurious bath bombs to make sure she truly enjoyed that little slice of time.

Lexa had only settled into the tub for a few minutes and her muscles were just beginning to relax when she heard the door creak open. Clarke made her way over with a tired smile before bending down to press a quick greeting to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Hey baby.”

“Welcome home, love.” She whispered back.

“Room for one more?”

“Always.”

It was quiet as she watched Clarke take out her earrings, pull everything off piece by piece, and then finally step out of her underwear. She didn’t mention the pile of clothes she left on the floor while hers was folded in a neat pile by the counter. Instead, Lexa smiled softly as the woman climbed in between her legs and settled against her chest with a content sigh. After a moment of silence, Clarke reached for the back of her neck to guide her down for another kiss, firm, warm and lovely.

** Velvet **

A light sheen of sweat covered their bare bodies as they laid tangled in each other and the rumpled sheets. Their dinner reservation was no longer a thing after they let the curtesy call from the restaurant ring out in favour of a quickie that started in the shower and ended up in bed. There were a few detours along the way, but nobody was really counting (Clarke was definitely counting).

Even though she hadn’t really recovered from the last two orgasms Lexa gave her, she couldn’t help the way her fingers ran along smooth tanned skin. She let her hands wander across tattoos and a sharp hipbone begging for her lips, but she continued her way further down between toned thighs.

She was met with no resistance when she slid two fingers into Lexa and pumped them slowly, almost lazily. The frenzy they had worked themselves into had already passed, and Clarke loved the way the brunette softened afterwards, gentle in the way she rocked her body and kissed her back. Clarke kept her pace steady, but let out a breathy moan when she felt more liquid pool into her palm as Lexa gripped the back of her neck.

** Whipped **

They were getting a little too old for clubs and the type of nightlife that the younger generation seemed to thrive off of. Well, in Lexa’s book, that was certainly the case and she had no qualms reminding her significant other of this throughout the night.

She brought it up first when Clarke ordered them two tequila shots each, knowing that was the one drink that made her lose her inhibitions. She did it again when a group of men tried and failed miserably to impress them on the dancefloor, and another time when she broke her seal and had to join the ridiculous queue to the ladies room. Clarke, to her credit, had only laughed and kissed her soundly each time she complained. Then she did that little thing where she bit at Lexa’s bottom lip and pulled back with heavy lidded eyes before bullying her into yet another round of drinks at the bar.

That was technically untrue though, because absolutely nobody could bully her into anything, she just couldn’t bring herself to disappoint Clarke by calling it a night. So she downed the fancy whiskey she bought herself and let Clarke pull her back into the crowd.

** XI **

Depending on who you asked, some people (Monty) thought they were the epitome of soulmates or the stuff of fairy tales. Others (Anya) thought it was gross and mushy, and got a ‘my condolences’ card for Lexa every year as a running joke. It was fine though, because she kept all of them in a little shoebox and she was going to throw them right back at her sister once she popped the question to Raven.

Clarke and Lexa had met when they were seventeen, having locked eyes right after Lexa scored the winning goal of a soccer match. They had their first date three weeks after some awkward study sessions and shy glances, and that was that.

And years later, eleven, to be exact, they were still that couple that kissed first thing in the morning and tried to outdo each other with embarrassing pet names. Clarke still couldn’t resist the way her wife would drape herself over her before they fell asleep, and Lexa would always be weak the moment the blonde would whip off her shirt. But most of all, they adored the little bundle of joy resting in his crib after getting drunk on breast milk.

** Youth **

“Lexi!”

The girl stopped on her way to the playground and scrunched her nose.

At 5, she was grown up and didn’t want people calling her a kiddie name because she wasn’t a baby anymore. She liked it when they used ‘Alexandria’ because it sounded strong and pretty, but she loved it when her mama, papa and even Anya called her ‘Lexa’. It was her favourite.

Then there was Clarke who lived three houses down and liked to wear jean overalls everywhere she went. She always smelt like laundry detergent and she had a pretty smile that Lexa blushed at sometimes. She was also the only person who could get away with using the nickname that nobody else was allowed to say. Ever.

“Lexi, wait up!” Clarke shouted right up until barrelling into her and making the both of them tumble onto the ground.

Lexa grumbled and complained about it all the way to the slide where Clarke made her sit down to look at her scraped knee. She thought it was cool and made her look tougher than the boys who tried to tease them last week, but she still let Clarke stick a stupid princess band-aid on it.

** Zonked **

“I should talk to her.” She stated with so much confidence as she swallowed the last of her whiskey.

“Alright, hotshot. Whatever you want, ok?”

Lexa looked genuinely confused at being brushed off, because couldn’t anyone else see it too?

“Raven, she’s regal, like a queen. She-”

“Gets you on your knees, _I know_.”

“I think you were making fun of me for my preference of oral sex, but Raven, do you think I have a chance with her?”

The Latina finally turned to Lexa with raised brows that almost touched her hairline before her eyes lit up with glee. Everyone knew she got loopy after a few drinks, but she realised Lexa was now beyond drunk.

She looked over at Clarke Griffin who was still leaning by the bar with their friends, and smirked something feral.

“She might be with one of them.”

“Oh.” Raven swore she could hear Lexa’s little gay heart crack right down the middle at those words.

She knew she’d pay for it tomorrow morning, but for now, it was too much fun and she wasn’t about to stop. No way. She was going to make drunk Lexa propose to her fiancée all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading. Feel free to drop me your thoughts.


End file.
